


Brat . . . ?

by ZadieWrites



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Erections, Gags, M/M, Masochism, Merlin’s kind of a dick, Mordred’s a good boy he just is a horny one, Non-Consensual Spanking, Visiting Nobility, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZadieWrites/pseuds/ZadieWrites
Summary: This is a fic in which Merlin spanks Mordred, and it awakens something in both of them. That’s it. That’s the fic.
Relationships: Merlin/Mordred (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Brat . . . ?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know . . . why I did this. I’ve never written smut in my life. This was an encouraged thing, just to preface. Also it’s unbetaed because no way am I getting this betaed.

It was deadly quiet in the forest that afternoon, barely a branch was waving in the wind. The sky was eerily grey, the ground hard and frozen. Whenever it got quiet like this Arthur was on high alert.

Hence why as soon as he heard a distant twig crack he tensed and had both his and Merlin’s horses halt. A pause. Then Arthur unsheathed his sword, swung his leg off his horse and stepped onto the ground, dry, brown leaves crunching under his boot.

He slowly headed in the direction the noise came from, sword arm outstretched. There was another pause as he stopped in his tracks in front of a great oak tree.

Then quick as a viper, the warrior grabbed whoever was behind that tree by the arm, jerking them out of their hiding spot and pressing the tip of his sword against their neck.

“My apologies, Sire,” Came an urgent, familiar voice, though more high pitched than usual. “It wasn’t my intention to scare you!”

Arthur realized he was staring into a pair of big, crystal blue eyes, overshadowed by a heap of loose, curly black bangs, all set against a pale, boyish face. 

“Mordred!” He realized, sheathing his sword. “I ordered you to stay back in Camelot.”

“I know . . . I got terribly bored. Besides, I thought you might need help.” The young knight explained, blowing a curl out of his eyes.

Arthur understood he was going to have to speak to Leon, who he asked to make sure Mordred didn’t escape the castle.

“You got . . . bored.” Arthur repeated, flatly.

He never liked how lightly Mordred took his occasional disobedience. Arthur supposed he would have to punish him when they got home, but knowing himself . . . he’ll have let it go by then. 

Mordred offered up no response other than a nervous little smile. 

Arthur sighed. “Very well. You may accompany us on the rest of the journey if you stay close. Merlin, watch over him.”

“I don’t need someone to-“ Mordred began but quieted down at the warning look Arthur directed towards him. 

Merlin groaned. He didn’t particularly like Mordred and he didn’t see why he had to babysit him but he’d be lying if he said the idea of telling the knight what to do wasn’t appealing. In all honesty, he thought Mordred was an ill-behaved child who hid that side of him well under his innocent smiles and politeness. Arthur let him get away with everything.

~*~

One morning Merlin woke up and Arthur had gone hunting but Mordred was nowhere to be seen. He thought it was possible Arthur took him with him, but his magic sensed Mordred’s presence in a different direction. 

Merlin thought for a moment, Mordred might be hurt. While that would be convenient enough for Merlin, Arthur would be devastated, the boy was like a son to him. So, somewhat reluctantly, he got up and started walking, trying to track Mordred down.

He walked for what felt like an hour, he couldn’t believe how far the boy had gotten as Merlin’s legs started to tire. 

Sure enough when he found the druid boy, he’d gotten himself in some sort of trouble. He was by the river and was currently being faced with a group of bandits that seemed to be getting the better of him. Mordred was very skilled with a blade, but there were a couple dozen of them, and he was facing them on his own. 

He was standing against a rock, holding his sword out and there was fear in his eyes. Somehow his chainmail had been torn, exposing his druid tattoo, and the bandits kept calling him slurs for druids. 

Rolling his eyes that this was how he was spending his morning, Merlin magically thrust the bandits across the river so they hit various rocks and trees, becoming immediately unconscious in the process. 

Mordred whipped around. “Emrys! Thank you!”

“Might I ask why you didn’t do that yourself?” Merlin questioned.

Mordred glanced down. “Because I can’t really . . . control my magic.”

“I see . . .” There was a pause between them before Merlin got to the real point. “And weren’t you told to stay close? Why were you in that position in the first place?” 

Mordred rubbed the back of his neck. “I thought . . . I would only be a moment? I like this river and I wanted to . . .” 

The boy reached into his pocket. There was a rolling crunch as he pulled out a handful of pebbles and rocks, all covered in a brown layer of silt.

~*~

Mordred never meant any harm. He never purposefully behaved poorly. He’d been trying to be good for Emrys ever since he was put in charge of Mordred.

Now Emrys was viciously scolding him like an old mother. The villager really came out in him like this.

“You put yourself in danger, after Arthur told you to stay by the camp, not to mention me all so you could collect rocks?! Never in my life have I encountered such an absent minded person, you should be ashamed of yourself!” Merlin told him.

Mordred stared at the ground, hoping he wasn’t pouting.

“I’m sorry, Emrys.” replied Mordred.

“That isn’t good enough. You need to be punished.” Merlin insisted.

Mordred’s head snapped up to look at Merlin. 

“You can’t possibly have the authority to-“ Mordred started to say.

“Maybe not legally. But who’s going to stop me? You?” Merlin challenged.

Mordred let the words sunk in. Surely, if Emrys thought he was deserving of punishment, he should go quietly. It was probably spiritually grave enough for him to argue. 

“Of course not. I’ll take whatever punishment you deem necessary.” said Mordred, his manner becoming docile, folding his hands behind his back. 

Merlin, seeming a bit taken aback by the sudden change in behavior, said, “Good. Because I know how we’d deal with a brat like you in Ealdor. Since you’ve clearly never been properly disciplined a day in your life, I think you’ll benefit from it.” 

That wasn’t true, Mordred realized with a frown. The druids had disciplined him many times, as had Arthur. 

But he didn’t argue, and just watched Merlin in curiosity as the warlock glanced around, and sat on a rock. Mordred frowned again.

“Emrys, what’s happening?” He questioned.

Merlin patted his own thigh. “Come here.” 

Mordred slowly walked over to him, looking down at Merlin, bewildered as to what he was supposed to do.

Merlin’s next two words made him immediately realize what he was supposed to do. They made all of this make sense almost immediately and struck a note of panic in Mordred’s stomach.

“Bend over.” Merlin ordered, his tone firm and still clearly angry.

It was Emrys’ wish that he spank Mordred and Mordred let him. 

“Emrys, no.” Mordred’s voice was almost a whimper, he wasn’t arguing, but pleading.

“Mordred! You bend your ass over right now or I’ll force you to and give you twice the amount I’m intending to!” Merlin snapped.

Mordred bit his lip and bent over Merlin’s knee, laying his torso over his thigh, so his ass was in the air. He’d never really been spanked before. Most druids strictly forbade physical discipline of children. But once or twice by a woman who’d worked for Alvarr and she would use a wooden spoon on all the children who got out of line, and he remembered when he was around fourteen he’d started working for a bandit leader whose wife had some vendetta against him and she’d spanked him. 

He hadn’t been since, and he’d never been spanked by a man before. 

So Mordred lay helpless, waiting for Merlin to make a move.

Merlin took his time lifting up Mordred’s chainmail so he could get a better shot at his backside. 

“You brought this upon yourself.” Merlin told him before Mordred felt a palm crack down on his ass.

“Ow!” Mordred yelped as the sting burned through his left cheek.

Then he was struck again, this time on his right.

Mordred cried out and squeezed his eyes shut. The pain worsened but with it came a warm sensation in the core of his stomach . . . and then lower than his stomach. 

Merlin gave him another, more forceful than the last two, right on the end of his rear, hitting his upper thighs in the process. The pain froze Mordred into silence as the burning bloomed across his thighs. 

Mordred’s eyes began to water.

Merlin struck him again, square in the middle of his ass and Mordred felt his cock perk up. Merlin owned Mordred right now, he was in full control and that idea . . . made arousement pool in his stomach even as tears of pain streaked down his cheeks.

Mordred didn’t think of himself as a masochist . . . now, it was true when he and Kara made love they . . . did like it on the rough side of things. But he didn’t see how he could possibly be enjoying this experience. 

And it was true that it hurt and that was uncomfortable, but with every blow came a sense of pleasure . . . Mordred even wished Merlin would hit harder. 

When Merlin struck him again, he determined that would mark the end of Mordred’s punishment. Mordred was crying, his breathing was heavy and his cock was rock hard. 

What Merlin did next shocked him. He pushed him off his lap, pulling him into it again so that Mordred was sitting in his lap.

“I’m sorry. Really. You understand you deserved that?” Merlin told him, his voice remarkably soft.

“Y-yes, Emrys.” Mordred answered, wiping his tears. 

“You gonna make me have to do that again?” Merlin questioned.

Mordred could make that happen again? He’d only just realized impact could arouse him like that, he didn’t want to . . . never feel that again. But he knew what Merlin wanted him to say so he lied.

“No, Emrys.” 

“Good boy.”

Mordred closed his legs so Merlin wouldn’t see how much being called that excited him.

~*~

For weeks nothing else happened. Mordred would sometimes think about it when he touched himself at night, but Merlin paid it no mind at all. 

But when Merlin was told to keep an eye on Mordred at a banquet, Mordred thought maybe . . . he could push Emrys to that point again.

Mordred had never purposefully behaved as abysmally as he behaved that night. He openly disregarded everything Merlin told him and mouthed off to the nobles. He hated giving Arthur a hard time and he hated being this bad but his sexual curiosity got the best of him.

“Mordred, what the hell are you doing?” Arthur demanded, his expression one of shock more than anything.

“Saying what you don’t have the goddamn balls to.” Mordred said, even though it physically pained him.

Arthur gaped for a moment, hoping not too many people heard how his knight just spoke to him.

“Wait outside. I’ll deal with you later.” The king growled. 

Mordred glanced between Arthur and Merlin. 

“Make me.” He responded. 

Mordred felt Merlin’s hand roughly grab his shoulder. 

“Sire, if you’ll allow me, I know how to handle this.” Merlin assured Arthur.

“. . . by all means.” Arthur agreed, so that Mordred found himself being dragged outside by Merlin.

Merlin’s grip on his bicep was so painful and crushing, Mordred felt he’d have a bruise there, and his legs skittered on the tile trying to keep up with Merlin.

“I don’t know what the hell has gotten into you tonight, maybe you’ve drank too much, I expect what I’m about to do to you will sober you up pretty quickly.” Merlin said as he pulled him into a secluded little corner with a bench and a statue by a corridor. 

It occurred to Mordred that this area didn’t actually have a door and if Merlin was going to punish him how he was pretty sure he was going to, anyone could walk in and view it. The thought shouldn’t have been so attractive to him. 

Merlin began unbuckling his belt and Mordred gasped and his eyes widened. 

“Merlin, no!” He protested, genuinely.

Merlin chuckled, almost sadistically. “As fun as that would be for me this isn’t for hitting you with. I’ll show you what this is for.”

The warlock held out the belt and said, “Open your mouth.”

Mordred obeyed and the leather strap was shoved between his teeth and then buckled behind his head.

“This is to prevent you from making so much damn noise. Unless you want us to get caught.” Merlin challenged.

Mordred shook his head.

Merlin sat down on the stone bench and patted his thigh. Mordred did just as he had done before and bent over. But this time, after his chainmail was lifted up, Merlin grabbed ahold of the waistband of his trousers, and jerked them down, exposing his bare ass.

Mordred whimpered. Apparently Merlin felt he deserved more pain than last time.

“Let’s see if you learn your lesson this time.” Merlin remarked.

Then he slapped Mordred hard on the ass.

Mordred let out an immediate sob which was muffled by the belt. It stung a lot more than the last time but he felt his cock, the damn traitor that had gotten him into this mess, prick up. Merlin’s thigh made friction on it every time he squirmed.

_Smack!_

Flesh hit flesh as Merlin struck him again and Mordred groaned, trying to stop the tears from filling his eyes. He bucked on Merlin’s lap, his cock filling rapidly, there was no way Merlin couldn’t feel his erection on him. 

Merlin hit him again and Mordred let out a strangled cry, biting down on the belt in his mouth. If this went on for too much longer, he might come right here and now. 

Mordred was hit again and again, making muted little exclamations of pain, and he wiggled and kicked every now and again. But he never made a real attempt to escape. He passively let himself be struck over and over by Merlin’s potent palm until the warlock decided he was satisfied.

When Merlin finished, he unbuckled the belt and Mordred spat it out. The piece of leather fell with a clink. Then Merlin grabbed the back of Mordred’s collar and pulled him up off his lap and Mordred’s hand went to self-consciously cup his erect cock. It didn’t work and Merlin’s eyes flicked to the Druid’s groin.

Mordred felt shame rise hotly in his cheeks and his eyes fluttered closed.

“So this is why you’ve behaved as you have.” Merlin pointed out, gesturing to the little pillar between Mordred’s legs. 

“I’m sorry-“ Mordred stammered, embarrassed, pulling his trousers back up, the raw and beaten skin of his ass protesting. “Please let me leave.” 

Merlin shrugged and stood up, facing Mordred, his hand going to touch the younger’s hair. 

“Is that what you really want me to do?” Merlin asked him, softly.

Mordred blinked, his breath catching in his throat. The two were inches apart and Merlin was looking at him with a heavy, possibly even hungry gaze. The warlock’s long, slender fingers in his curls felt possessive. 

“N-no. No it’s not.” Mordred told him.

Then Merlin kissed him, roughly, his teeth connecting with Mordred’s with a little snap. Mordred moaned almost immediately, backing himself against the wall. Merlin went along with it, putting his hand by Mordred’s head and kissing him deeper. 

“You want this too?” Mordred breathed after they’d pulled away.

“At first I didn’t think so but . . . yes.” Merlin told him.

And then Merlin reached into the front of Mordred’s trousers and only then did Mordred’s cock get a much-needed release.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn’t make it all that smutty this is as far as I go 😂


End file.
